Carving candle
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Warning: turtlecest, read at your own risk. It's the birthday for the 4 turtles, and a certain turtle will receive a special present...


**A/N:** I wrote this story some times ago on DeviantArt. I think I should put it here, just in case. The candle in reference can be found on Youtube. Just search for "carving candle". Enjoy...

* * *

- Yo Leo! I'm going to April's for a while. Is that ok with ya?

- Uh… sure Raph. Just don't be too late.

- Ok, mother!

Before Leo could ask another question, Raph was out of sight. He's been going to April a lot lately. Normally it was Don who had a scientific subject to discuss with the red haired girl, or master Splinter when he wanted to share something about the latest episode of his favorite story. Mikey also went to her a few times when she needed him for some cooking recipes, but not Raph. Her husband Casey would be a more likely reason, banging Purple Dragon's skulls and whatnot, but after a few times calling to April and received her confirmation that Raph was with her, Leo had to believe his brother was telling the truth. That's doesn't stop him from wondering, and even a bit jealous. If he had some kind of problems, he could have come to him, not her…

- Hey Leo! What do you want for this Sunday? – Mikey called from the kitchen.

- Well, the usual would be nice.

- No way, dude! It's our birthday party. I have to make it big.

Birthday party! How could he forget such a day. Master Splinter had decided that they would have the same birthday, since he found them on the same day. Don had locked himself up in the lab preparing their presents, baring his teeth against whoever tried to peek in, and Mikey was fussing for a week looking for cake recipes. Even Leo himself had found the right gifts for his brothers, especially Raph. All he had to do was wait until Sunday… Wait a minute! Raph couldn't have gone to April to prepare their gifts, could he?

- Hello! Earth to Leo! – Mikey called again, poking his head out from the kitchen.

- What? Oh, yeah. How about some sushi?

- Right on bro, but I doubt Raph will like that. Remember the last time he ate one?

Leo chuckled at the memory. As if he could forget that. Raph was too cocky that he could take anything and squeezed out a whole tube of wasabi into his soy sauce, resulting in him breathing fire for one good hour. Tear and mucus mixed together as they poured out from his eyes and nose. Leo had to spend a whole night calming him down with water and ice, and a little more than that…

- Well, this time make sure he won't gobble up all the wasabi. Thanks to him master Splinter didn't get any.

Sunday steadily came. During that time Mikey tried his best to dig out the gifts from his brothers early, especially Raph and Don, but he got nothing. He knew that those two always had some comic books and video games waiting for him to claim, and he was too impatient to wait. Leo, on the other hand, kept a close watch on Raph. Thinking and believing that he went to April for their gifts was two different matters. What could have kept him going to April for so long? Whatever he had in store for the party, it had to be big…

- Raph, is there something you want to share with me? – Leo breathed to his brother's neck as he snuggled closer in their bed.

- About what? – Came the sleepy voice.

- You don't think I can figure it out? You've been gone to April for a month now, and our birthday party is only 3 days away. It's doesn't take a psychic to know what you're up to.

- Heh! And I thought ya turning into a mother hen was bad enough – Raph snorted.

- Well, I can always wait until Sunday, but you're just too tempting to hold back – Leo traced a finger on Raph's large chest.

- Now yer turning into me. Come on! – Raph turned him to the side and wrap him up in his arms from behind – Be patient! Yer gonna like it.

:::

- It is delicious Michelangelo – Master Splinter smile as he served himself another piece of sashimi.

- Yeah! A Japanese chief can't do any better than this – Don concurred.

- Please guys, you're making me blush.

Everyone was cheerful around the table, except one. Leo glanced at Raph to find him clanged his bottle of sake against Casey's. Before the party Raph had given out Don and Mikey's presents: a set of brand new screwdrivers and a stack of comic books. Needless to say how thrilled they were, getting such gifts from their hothead brothers. Raph couldn't even hold back a satisfactory grin. But no sign of Leo's gift anywhere. He did give Raph his gift, along with a questioning look, only to be replied by a wink and a smirk, signaling that his gift would be for later. He shouldn't be that surprised or disappointed. After all, a gift for a lover must be more special than a gift for a brother. That's why he didn't say anything, but he couldn't suppress his impatient for too long…

After the party, Casey and April bided them goodnight and everyone retired to their rooms, except for two certain turtles. Leo didn't realize how he glued his eyes on his lover, expecting some kind of hint, or sign, or even…

- Ready for yer birthday gift, Leo? – Raph purred to his side as he approached him.

- I have to admit, I'm getting kind of nervous, now that you're ready to give it to me.

- That'll make it even better – Raph smirked – Come on!

He led Leo out of the lair, venturing down the sewer. His assuring look prevented Leo from asking why they would need to go out to get his gift. Upon reaching an archway leading to an unknown part of the sewer, Raph turned to him:

- Alright, I need ta blindfold ya from this point. It's for yer surprise.

Slowly, he reached up and turned Leo's bandana to the side, cutting off the light. Leo felt his hand intertwined with Raph as he led him further. All his other heighten senses told him that they were no longer in the sewer, but some kind of room. The smell of the sewer was somewhere far behind them now.

- Stand still, I'll be right back! – Raph said before letting go.

Standing with his empty hand, Leo tried to remember the way Raph led him here. A couple of right, a few steps, then followed by another right, then left… The sound of match and the smell of sandalwood hitting his nose told him that Raph just lit some sort of candles, or incense. Soon after he found his bandana turned…

- Surprise, Fearless! – Raph said from behind him, and he found himself at a loss for word.

They were in a square, unfamiliar room. Four candle stands filled it with light, but it's the source that made him speechless. They looked nothing like any normal candles Leo ever seen: hexagonal star, with swirl, twist and carving from the base to the top. Layers of peeling wax entangled together made them look like an extravagant porcelain, not to mention the color flowing from inside out. What made them more candle like was the glowing light on the wig, it even shone through some part on the candles. Leo walked to one of them; it was sapphire blue with an Asian dragon engraved around the top. Light from the core shone through its body, revealing multiple layers of different colored wax in the middle. The dragon looked incredibly detailed, but anyone could tell that it was carved by an amateur hand… amateur hand…

- Raph, did you made all this? – He asked, didn't realize he was holding his breath.

- Ya like it? Found it by accident during my time topside. I got it right after… well, about a dozen times. Gotta thank April though, she was really nice ta buy me all those wax and let me hogged up her whole basement.

- You made all this… in her basement? – Leo asked goofily.

- Can't have it anywhere else, bro. Down here it's too moist it'll ruin the wax. The tricky part is adding the incense. They don't have any instruc…

Raph was cut off when Leo dashed for his lips. He flung his arms around and pulled him closer, mouth open invitingly. Their tongue danced, swirled around each other. They only released when the need of air became unbearable.

- Ya know, I think all those wax wasting was really worth it – Raph said with a grin.

- It's definitely worth it Raph, I love it… I love you – Leo rested his head against his shouder.

- Love ya too, Leo – Raph patted the back of his head.

He couldn't believe it. Those candles were beyond anything he would dream about. And they were handmade, by none other than his hothead, short-tempered brother and lover. He couldn't imagine how many failures Raph must went through to get these candles right, how much wax he wasted. He was always the turtle of action, and he made sure that this time, his point came across in volume. Raph pulled one hand away to his belt, searching for a small remote:

- That ain't all I've got for ya, Fearless – He clicked on the button, and a song filled the room.

Leo looked around to find a cassette player in a corner. He didn't listen to music much so he didn't recognize the song, but the melody washed over him like summer breeze. He turned back to find Raph had already taken his hand in his, the other held firmly around his waist:

- Don't tell me you know how to dance, Raph! The candle already blew my mind – Leo teased.

- I didn't spend the whole month over April's for just those candles – Raph pulled him closer and stepped forward.

To his surprised, Raph's movement was fairly nimble. The steps were rough, but no doubt amazing for only one month of training. Leo thought for a second if only he also had such devotion to his ninja training, before he was rendered immobile by the look in Raph's eyes.

He wasn't staring at a pair of golden orbs anymore. With the glowing light around them reflected, he was now staring at two small fireballs. They burned his inside to the point of painful and he found his breath became ragged. Raph leaned in and whispered to the side of his head:

- Don't tell me this is all ya can take, Fearless. This can't be yer limit, right?

Slowly, Leo was lowered to the ground. Raph still had him in his embrace, and when his shell touched the soft, dried mud underneath, Raph's lips found his and set his whole body on fire.

- Now for my real birthday gift, Leo! – Raph breathed to his neck when their lips parted.

Leo's breath hitched when Raph found his tail and gave it a light squeeze. He wrapped his arms around the dark green skin turtle, pulling him closer. The lick and nib on his neck drew a loud churr, drowned by the rumbling one from the bigger turtle. Raph's other arm found its way to his side and started caressing it, making him moan uncontrollably. The hand fondling his tail slowly traced it up to the growing bulge, sliding back and forth against the slit housing his member. Raph gave a long lick from his neck down to his plastron, leaving a trail of saliva on its track. Upon reaching his bulge, Raph's tongue dove right in, its tip touched the tip of Leo's erection and with a loud churr, he dropped down to the waiting mouth.

The warm around his cock almost made Leo buckled up and gag him, but he willed himself to just lie there and let Raph take him in slowly, until he was completely buried in his lover's mouth. One hand caressing Raph's cheek as he move up and down on his turtlehood, Leo's other hand entangled with Raph's as he felt his entrance came into contact with a cool liquid.

- Y… You planned all of this… didn't you? – He asked between his breaths as Raph's lubed finger entered him.

Only a growl answered him as he felt the finger wiggle inside him, at the same time Raph's mouth withdraw to his tip, letting the tongue danced on it and sent an electric shock down his spine.

Raph was putting two fingers in now. He twisted around, going as deep as possible. He curled them right at his prostrate, and Leo's head hit the ground when stars exploded inside him. Raph was stunned for a moment at the sight of Leo whimpering under him. Light from the candle casted a lime light on his brother's forest green skin, shone from the sweat pouring out from it. He couldn't wait any longer…

Crushing their lips together, he guided his erection to Leo's entrance and pushed in. He wanted to do it as slow as he could stand, but Leo must've gotten impatient. He wrapped all of his limbs around Raph's body, pulling him in so he shoved right into him, buried himself to the base of his cock.

- Geez, and I was supposed ta be the short-tempered one – Raph bit gently at Leo's lower lip, and started moving.

He wiggled to release the hold around him, and when he caught Leo's wrists, he planned them firmly to either side of his head. His hip moved with a steady pace but soon he found it wasn't enough. He shoved in deeper, buckling Leo's hip up, hitting the bundle of nerves that made him churr loudly. Leo's prostrate was hit again and again, building up the heat at the tip of his own cock. He panted:

- Raphie… p-please… harder… I-I'm close…

- Go for it Leo, come with me! – Raph gritted as he slammed into him with, now with brute force.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. One strong hit and he shot his load right into the air. His ass clamped down on Raph's erection.

- Yes~! Yes~! Leooooohhh – Raph's head shot up as he filled Leo with his cream.

Everything turned into a blur as he flexed his muscles, preventing him from collapsing on his brother. He looked down at the trail of semen splattered all over Leo's plastron, some of it even reach his face. He slumped down, licking up the salty cream, leaving no single drop left. Leo stared at him, one hand rubbing his cheek:

- Happy birthday Raphael…

- Happy birthday… Leonardo…


End file.
